


Galaxy

by Zerer



Series: high school 'verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Loki, Awkward Bucky, F/M, Female Loki, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Steve is highly strung, Tony's a flirt, and kind of neurotic, hipster, its unrequited though, kind of, lol, prompt fills, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have matching backpacks and I think I grabbed yours on accident??’ AU combined with some high school AU<br/>Steve/Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/gifts).



> enjoy

Steve’s school sucked. Every damn Friday was a damn assembly and every Friday Steve had to leave his precious bag alongside his classmates and no matter how much he begged he couldn’t keep it with him. His teacher, Miss Romanoff, was having none of it.

“But Miss…” He whined dramatically. Miss Romanoff sighed and crossed her arms.

“Steve, I said no.” She said sternly, giving Steve ‘The Look’ that was usually reserved for people like Tony Stark.

“Miss, I’m serious, I can’t leave my bag there.” Steve insisted, crossing his arms to mimic her.

Miss Romanoff narrowed her eyes, “I’m not going to ask again Steve.”

He looked at her, distressed.  
“My laptop is in there! And all my documents and my lunch and my art book! I can’t leave it there, last time I did all my stuff was ruined!”

“Well I’ll make sure to keep an eye on it then.” She said in a way that left no room for argument.

With a mighty sigh, Steve slunk over the bags and hesitantly placed his down.  
‘Everything will be alright.’ He said to himself.

 

The assembly was dull and about ‘differentness’ which kinda made Steve want to punch the teacher presenting it because god damn it even teachers can’t use grammar these days.

Within seconds of being dismissed, Steve was lunging for the bags. He tripped over Loki (his only friend at the moment) and searched the bags wildly. Some (cough Loki cough) may say that he was overreacting. Which he wasn’t. He’d bought that laptop himself with his own money that he had earned. He didn’t ask his struggling mom to pay half (when she already struggled paying the bills), he didn’t get it for Christmas. It was his baby, his pride and joy. 

“Aha!” He shouted out grabbing the galaxy patterned messenger bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He turned to see Loki sighing and fixing her hair in the compact mirror she always carried.

“Ready to go, nerd?” She asked playfully, snapping the mirror shut and tucking into her Superdry messenger bag. She offered him her arm in an old fashioned way.

“Whenever you are, dork.” He replied, grinning. Before he could take her arm however, someone else did.

“Don’t mind if I do, beautiful.” Tony Stark was the brightest kid at the school, or that’s what everyone said anyway. He was also a total creep and obsessed with Loki.

Her green eyes flashed with irritation as she shrugged him off, “Wasn’t an open offer.” 

She swished away, grabbing Steve’s shirt sleeve and dragging him away.

“He is such a creep.” Loki shuddered dramatically, “I feel the need to go and soak myself in hand sanitizer now.”

Steve laughed, “Most girls would’ve stripped on the spot.”

She widened her eyes comically, “Thank the gods that I’m not like most girls then.”

Steve adjusted his bag on his shoulder, seeing that its strap was shorter for some reason.  
“Thank the gods.” He echoed, allowing himself to be pulled to his first class, Art with Mr. Wilson.

 

“Damn it!” Steve yelled angrily, glaring at the bag on the desk in front of him. But instead of being filled with his papers, textbooks, art book and laptop it was dominated by large novels, ranging from classic literature to trashy romance. A Kindle was wrapped in a scarf and placed carefully amongst the books.

Steve had taken the wrong bag.

How the hell did Steve taken the wrong bag. His bag was practically one of a kind, he bought it from Etsy to avoid this situation exactly! How was this happening?

“Steve.” Loki sighed, “You need to chill out.”

“Easy for you to say!” He exclaimed, spinning around to see her perched on their lunch table, on her phone, “You know how highly strung I am!”

She simply rolled her eyes and stretched out her long legs, kicking out childishly. She was wearing black skinny jeans and bright green Converse. 

“Yeah, maybe you should take some of my chill out pills.” She suggested glancing down at her nails which were painted a dark green.

Steve took a deep breath, “I’m having a crisis and you suggest that I should take some of your weird herbal crap that you take before you go abroad.”

“Hey!” She protested, “When you put it like that it makes me seem like some sort of sketchy drug dealer. Plus, not my fault I’m a nervous flyer Steve, not my fault. Stop being so judgemental.” She pointed at him accusingly.

“You’re not the one who has the wrong bag!” He clenched his fists angrily, how the fuck did he take the wrong bag?

“Yeah, okay, but you’re not the one who gets harassed daily by some popular man-whore.” She pointed out.

“How the fuck does that relate to this?”

She simply shrugged, “I dunno man, just thought I’d remind you.”

Steve ran his hands through his hair, ready to start pulling it out. 

“Okay.” He said as calmly as he could.

“Okay.” Loki echoed, sneaking a glance over her shoulder at the popular kids. Tony blew a kiss at her and she turned back around with a frown.

“What a bitch.” She sighed, smoothing down her shirt, the one she had printed herself, the one that was pitch black and in a comic book-like font had three boxes labelled ‘Single’, ‘Taken’ and ‘Burdened with Glorious Purpose’ in order (the last box was ticked). It was her favourite she wore it as much as she could.

“Okay, back to serious matters, my bag is in the hands of a stranger!” Steve snapped and she threw him a filthy look.

Steve was about to apologise for being a dick when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He whipped around, about to chew whoever it was out because Steve had serious personal space issues, but instead came face to face with a smoking hot guy. Well face to face, the guy was almost a head shorter than Steve so it was more like face to chest.

“Uh…” Steve managed, looking own into the guy’s blue-green eyes.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, “It’s just… uh, we have the same bag and I think I took yours by accident.”  
Steve glanced down to see a galaxy messenger bag, cradled in the guy’s arms.

“Uh.” He repeated, dumbly.  
A great sigh came from Loki.

“Thank god you brought it back, I thought Rogers here was about to have a panic attack.” She kicked Steve in the ass from her vantage point on the table. He squeaked and whirled around, glaring at her sparkling green eyes.

“Oh… um…” The guy stammered and then held the bag out for Steve to take. Speechless, he took the bag. The guy had beautiful hair that was styled perfectly.

“I’m Steve.” He offered, putting his bag down next to Loki who made a gagging noise.

“Uh, Bucky.” The guy said, looking at his combat boots.

Loki groaned really loudly again, “Dude, Steve won’t bite you! Well unless you’re into that. Do you want me to leave so you can negotiate kinks, or can I stay?” 

“Life-ruiner.” Steve gave her a dirty look, “You already told me all of the freaky stuff you like don’t subject Bucky to it.”

“Um, what?” Bucky managed, “Are you two a thing?”

“No.” Steve sighed, “She’s my friend.”

“I think you forgot ‘best’ and ‘only’ in that sentence Rogers, but I’ll let you off this time with a warning.” She said snappishly and jolted when Tony Stark sat down next to her.

“Hey gorgeous.” He grinned and Steve gave Bucky a look.  
“Hey dickwad.” She replied sunnily and Steve turned his back on them.

“Sorry about taking your bag.” He said and Bucky smiled slightly.

“It’s okay.” He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

“I thought ladies didn’t use that sort of language.”  
“I thought smart guys knew when a girl wasn’t interested.” 

Steve gave Bucky a panicked look as he turned to leave.  
“Wait.” He lunged forward and grabbed Bucky’s wrist. He jumped and spun back around.

“Have lunch with me, um, it’s just you’re really cute and we have the same bag so obviously you have taste-“

“Oh c’mon sweetheart, just give me a chance!”  
“No.”  
“Baby-“

Steve turned to see the commotion in time to watch Loki pull her hand out of her pocket with her middle finger raised, acting surprised.

“Wow look at that, my last fuck to give. You’ll have to excuse me but I think I’d rather save this for a special occasion.”

Steve sighed and looked back to the shy boy in front of him, “But I’ll have to warn you, you will have to put up with a lot of this.”

Bucky gave him a little smile, “I think I can manage.”

“Really?” Steve beamed and pulled Bucky to sit down.  
However at that exact moment Tony opened his mouth again.

“But Lokes, I could give you the best night you'll ever-“  
Steve watched, not even fazed, as Loki punched her admirer in the nose, knocking him off the table and sending him sprawling across the floor, groaning in pain as he clutched his broken nose.

“I said no.”

“Fuck.” Steve said cheerily as Mr. Barton descended upon them alongside Miss Romanoff.

Bucky just hide his smile in the apple he had for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my life support


End file.
